Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-1$ and $x$ and add $-2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $9$ and the product of $7$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-2$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 2) = \color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $\color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ $7(-x-2)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-2)+9$.